Beyond The Village
by Wild Blood Rose
Summary: A couple of chapters to denote what might have happened after Ivy's return. Remains as loyal to the characters as possible.


A/N: I have always thought about what the fate of the village was after its secrets were passed to a second generation. Here is the first chapter of what I imagine might happen after Ivy's return. It's quite short, but I think more will come eventually.

**I've also written a cast list for those who cannot remember who is who.**

Edward Walker – Leader of the Elders Lucius Hunt – Ivy's fiancée 

_Tabitha Walker – Edward's wife _

_Alice Hunt – Lucius' mother_

_Kitty Walker – their eldest daughter _

_August Nicholson – An Elder_

_Ivy Walker – their daughter _

_Antonia Clack – An Elder_

_Noah Percy – deceased, Ivy's friend _

_Christophe Crane – Kitty's Husband_

_Vivian Percy – An Elder, Noah's Mother _

_Finton Coin – Ivy's would-be-escourt_

_Robert Percy – An Elder, Noah's Father_

Ivy did not sleep until Kitty had returned to confirm that the doctor had administered the medicine. Then she collapsed right on top of Christophe, whom she found later ironing the wrinkles from his shirt in fear of the damage she might have induced to the linen. The sleep was at first shallow and ridden with nightmare and cold sweat, until Ivy woke several hours later screaming, and found her mother leaning over her, stroking her hair and helping her drink some foul concoction of herbs to send her to a deeper sleep.

This she did not wake from until the early hours of the next morning.

She could smell dew on the air and feel the chill of the late spring clinging to the floorboards of the house.

She knew at once that her father was sitting in the chair by the window: his colour, a solid, earthy brown was prominent against the nothingness of everything else, and she could tell by his steady breathing that he was awake. She made a small, indistinct sound and held up an arm to which he responded in an instant, standing and striding to the bed. As soon as his worn cotton sleeve was around her she buried her face in his chest and wept, relieved to be able to smell the familiar sandalwood perfume of his clothes. 'Ivy.' He murmured. 'Oh, my dear Ivy,' he stroked her hair and waited patiently for the racking sobs to subside.

Finally she lifted her head and he wiped her tears away with his palm. 'Is Lucius…'

'He remains unstable, Ivy, but he is strong and he has the medicine. Victor thinks it is more likely that he will live through this than not, and I trust his judgement.'

Ivy nodded, her heart daring to inflate. 'The legends were true.' She whispered. 'There are creatures in the woods. I was pursued by one…' she lifted a hand to wipe away another tear. 'But I think now that it is dead. I tricked it into falling down a hole.'

'I am proud of the strength and courage you have shown, Ivy. But it was not one of them.'

Ivy reached out and gripped her father's hand. 'I do not understand.'

'One of the farces… was taken from the quiet room.'

A silence followed this statement, pregnant with expectation.

'Noah.' Ivy breathed. She felt tears again on her face and wiped them away even as more came.

'We recovered his body a few hours ago. Robert Percy and August Nicholson have gone to bring it back.'

Ivy swayed.

'There is nothing to be ashamed of.' Edward said sternly, 'He tried to kill you, Ivy. He tried to _kill_ you, even after he tried to kill Lucius.'

Ivy let out a sob that she stifled with her hand.

'There is something else.' Edward said. 'The elders have agreed to say that Noah was killed by Those We Don't Speak Of.'

'What?' Ivy whispered.

'It would mean the perpetuation of our cause,' he said gently. 'It would mean what we have worked so hard towards might continue.'

'Your lie.' Ivy murmured.

'Yes.' Edward conceded heavily. 'Our lie. Which, one day, will be your lie too.'

Ivy turned toward him, feeling emotions roiling inside her. 'You think I will dress in the forbidden colour?' she spluttered. 'You think I will stalk through the village to scare my children?'

'The precautions we took-' Edward began, but Ivy pulled her arm away.

'You want us to carry on pretending there are creatures in that wood to keep our children inside?'

'We each of us made our vow, Ivy-'

'You _lied_ to us!' Ivy said, cold rage emanating from her, 'You lied to us all!'

'Ivy, listen-'

'Please.' Ivy hissed. 'Go, Papa, before I say something I regret.'

She was a little surprised when he complied, stepping away from her to pause at the door. 'We did it for love, Ivy. Love of our children.'

He closed the door and Ivy leant slowly back on the bed and turned her face into her pillow so her howls of pain and rage were not heard.


End file.
